Adoption
by A Fan Gurl
Summary: Harry gets adopted by the malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

**authors** **note: **this is my first fanfiction and plz be nice. thanks!

Sadly i don't own the characters or the setting.

"Someday I'll have parents of my own." a young 11 year boy with raven hair and emerald green eyes whispered; as he gazed out the window, at the moon. He sat there for a while, wondering who he was and what his birth parents were like, and if they didn't want him, then who would. Lost in thought the raven-haired boy didn't hear the approaching footsteps of Petunia Dursley. Petunia was a terribly skinny woman with a rather horse like face. She was also the owner and manager of the orphanage that the poor boy, as well as many other children, were condemned to live in.

"Harry! Why are you out of bed?!" Petunia whispered harshly. Petunia's voice startled Harry out of his thoughts, and nearly made him fall off the windowsill he had been perching on.

"Mrs. Dursley! I was just...um...just...uh..." Harry couldn't think of a good excuse, or any excuse for that matter.

"I don't care what you were doing. All I care about is that you've broken curfew, again!" Petunia hissed as she walked toward Harry, and grabbed his ear. She pulled it harshly and lead him to the cupboard under that stairs. "You'll spend the next three days in here." She said as she shoved him roughly, into the cupboard, and locked the door. By now Harry was used to this kind of treatment. He broke curfew more often than he'd like to admit. It's not like he ever did anything bad, only gaze at the moon. He liked to think that his 'real' parents, or maybe even his 'future' parents were looking at the same moon. Thoughts of parents, and if he would ever have any swam through Harry's as he laid down on the makeshift bed and allowed sleep to come. It had been four days since Harry had been locked in the cupboard. He had been given water and scraps of food by some of the other kids, the ones who knew what it was like in the cupboard. It didn't surprise Harry at all though, that he had been forgotten and left. He knew that at some point today one of the kids would let him out. He hoped it was before dinner, rather than after. As thoughts of food began to enter his starved brain, a car door slammed outside and footsteps could be heard approaching. There was the sound of running feet, and of the cupboard door being unlocked. The front door was flung open moments later. Greetings could be heard as Petunia welcomed the visitors. Harry didn't think before he crawled out of the cupboard. He instantly regretted the decision. Before he could stand, Harry was enveloped in the embrace of a tall, blond woman, who wore a floral perfume. Harry began to struggle under her strong grip.

"Why does this child look like he hasn't eaten in days!?" demanded a man that was just out of Harry's vision.

"Never mind that! Why was he locked in the cupboard!?" the woman holding him demanded, as she began stroking a hand soothingly through Harry's hair.

"I have no idea. The children must have playing hide-and-seek. I always keep that door locked, but as you can see it's a simple latch on the outside of the door so the children frequently unlock it. I don't think anything of it anymore and just lock it back up." Petunia said, feigning ignorance.

"And you never noticed he was missing at meals, or at bedtime?" The woman said accusingly, her grip tightening on Harry. "Lucius, he's the one we are bringing home." Harry was stunned by the words he had just heard, and even more stunned when the hold on him loosened and the woman said "Hello, my name is Narcissa Malfoy. What is yours?" Before Harry could answer, Petunia began to drag him away while saying, "Why don't we go see the other children. I'm sure we can find a better match for you then him." Lucius stepped forward and took Harry from Petunia's grasp. A protective hand placed on the boy's shoulder he said, "If my wife wishes to adopt this child, then it is this child we will adopt, and no other! Now let the boy speak!" He ordered. Harry was slightly frightened but the hand on his shoulder told him that the man would defend him. Petunia was so stunned by the anger in the blond man's voice that she fell silent.

"Now, what is your name, sweetie?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"H-Harry ma'am." he said, shifting his weight as he stood awkwardly beside the tall man. "Harry Potter. ma'am"

Narcissa gasped "Harry, how would you like to come home with us?" she questioned still in awe, but she recovered quickly and got off the floor and smiled gently at Harry.

"I would love to!" Harry answered, "But are you sure that you want me. I mean you haven't even gone to talk to the others. Brendan is great at sports, and Sylvia can play cello like a pro, even if she can be annoying."

"And what can you do?" Lucius asked innocently, also in awe.

"Nothing, all I do is get in the way, and take up space. At least that's what Mrs. Dursley always tells me." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Harry, don't listen to a word that awful woman says! She does not know anything! I'm sure that you have your own talents. Now why don't you go get your things and we will get the papers signed." Narcissa said smiling.

As Harry made his way up the stairs Lucius called, "Harry, you don't mind having a brother do you? 'Cissa seemed to have forgotten to mention we do have one son."

"No, sir, in fact I would love to have a brother." Harry said, a grand smile spreading across his face.

"Brilliant! Now go get your things. We will be done soon." He replied before returning to Petunia's office to sign the adoption forms. Everything happened in such a blur. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had ushered him into a car, then into a giant house. Finally they ended up in a large room with an adjoined bathroom. He was told this was to be his new room. Harry objected saying that they didn't have to give him such an extravagant room. But his new parents would not budge and said that he was to sleep in the room. When Harry had finally accepted that they would not give him a different room, he unpacked the few things he had.

The Malfoy's had told him to meet them down in the sitting room when he was done. The raven haired boy was worried about meeting his new brother. He was so worried he nearly got lost more than once on his way downstairs.

"I almost did."He replied lightly, entering into the room a little further.

Lucius noticed his discomfort and said, "Come, Harry , have a seat." he motioned to a chair near the fire.

Harry gave a grateful smile to Lucius , before crossing to the chair and taking a seat. He felt a little uncomfortable sitting in this unfamiliar living room, with the people who were now his parents.

"Harry, darling, we would like you to meet your brother." Narcissa said motioning to to a boy, who was slightly taller than Harry, behind her. "Harry, this is Draco. Draco this is Harry. From today on you two are brothers, alright?"

This came out as more of question then it should have. This struck Harry as odd. Why would she be so worried about what her son thought? Wasn't she the one that had wanted him? Why would the opinion of this boy make any difference? As Harry thought about this the blond boy seemed to size him up before rising from his chair and extending a slender, pale hand toward the other boy. "Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry quickly rose from him chair and shook Draco's hand, "Nice to meet you, too."

Narcissa seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, now that we all know each other, who's hungry?" Narcissa asked in that light hearted voice she was so fond of.

"Harry certainly looks hungry." Draco commented, idly. "Don't they feed you in that orphanage?"

"Actually...I've been locked in a... a cupboard of the past three days." Harry admitted.

Draco's eyes went so wide. "You haven't eaten in three days!?"

"No, but it's fine. I'm used to it." Harry said with a sigh. The fringe of his hair hanging in front of his eyes, so he wouldn't have to see anyone's face. He followed the elder Malfoys in the direction of the door.

"Do all the children get locked in cupboards, and go without food for days?" Draco asked still horrified, as he followed Harry to the dining room.

They reached the dining room, and Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway as the rest of the family took their seats. From his spot in the doorway he said, "Um... No just me, mostly."

"That's terrible!" Draco said, a look of disgust crossing his flawless face. "Come here Harry, you'll sit next to me. That way I can be sure you eat."

Harry obeyed and sat in the chair next to Draco. Narcissa watched the boys with a wispy smile on her lips. As dinner went on Draco piled food onto Harry's plate. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco, I'm full!" Harry complained.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to pass out, or anything." Draco said worried.

"Right now I'm more likely to go into a food coma." Harry smiled. It had been a long time since he was this full.

"If you say so." Draco said, his brow still creased.

After everyone had bathed, they all decided that since the day had been so eventful that they should all go to bed early.

"You put him in the room next to mine right, Mother?" Draco questioned, still concerned about the health of his new brother.

"Yes, Draco, his room is right next door." Narcissa said with a smile. She couldn't believe how protective Draco was of Harry already.

"Great! Come on Harry." Draco said, taking Harry's hand and dragging him down the hall.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" Harry called over his shoulder.

The last thing Harry heard before he turned the corner was "You can call us mom and dad if you'd like". Lucius had said this, which struck Harry as odd. It didn't bother him for long though. Having a strange family was better than having no family.

After many twists and turns, and another staircase, the two finally made it to the bedrooms,

"It didn't take that long to get to the sitting room." Harry commented before going into his new room.

"Sorry about that. It's a habit of mine of take the long way before bed. It helps me fall asleep." Draco said, following Harry into the room.

"Um...Draco isn't your room next door?"Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh yes it is, so if you need anything come and get me, alright?" Draco said

Though it was posed as a question, Harry heard the order behind it. "Alright," Harry replied as Draco left the room, closing the door behind him.

That was the first night he'd slept in a room all to himself. It was the first night he slept in his new home. It was also the night the nightmares returned. Harry was woken by the sounds of his own screaming. He was covered in a cold sweat, his blankets and pillows in a pile on the floor next to the bed. He couldn't recall what the nightmare had been about, but that only made it worse. To distract himself Harry picked up the blankets and pillows and remade the bed, since he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

After the bed was made Harry noticed a window seat, and walked over to it. As he sat down he noticed the moon was almost full now. Harry had missed gazing at the moon while he had been locked in the cupboard, and since he wasn't going back to sleep he decided now was as good a time as any. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and used it as a cushion for his head.

br

The next morning, Draco came in to wake Harry for breakfast. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of an empty bed and , as far he could tell, empty room. This sight wiped any trace of sleep from Draco's mind and he began to search frantically. When he finally noticed Harry sleeping peacefully on the window seat, he was in a state of near panic.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, and walked toward the sleeping boy. Draco nudged him gently. "Harry...Harry it's time to get up." Draco whispered softly.

Harry stirred but didn't wake. he grumbled at the interruption.

"Harry, wake up or at least move to the bed. The window seat can't be that comfortable." Draco said a little louder

"I don't want to sleep in the bed." Harry said before turning his head away from Draco.

"Why not? Is it to hard, or something?" Draco asked, nudging Harry again.

"Nightmare." Was all Harry said before he attempted to roll over, on the narrow window seat, and ended up on the ground. "Owww."

Draco laughed, as he helped Harry off the floor, "Now see why you have to sleep in the bed?"

"I was sleeping in the bed, but I woke up." Harry explained, with a yawn.

"Most people go back to sleep if they wake up in the middle of the night." Draco joked

"I...I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep." Harry said quietly, looking at the floor.

Draco's smile instantly disappeared. It was replaced by a look of worry. "Harry, why didn't you come get me?"

"I don't know...I guess I'm just not used to having people worry about me."Harry replied shuffling his feet.

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "You're not in that damn orphanage any more. If you need something you can ask me, alright?"

"Yeah." Harry said leaning into the embrace. It'd been so long since someone had cared enough to offer help, he wanted to savor the moment. They stayed that way until Harry's stomach growled loud enough for Draco to notice.

Draco pulled back, smiling again, "Why don't we go down for breakfast?"

"Only if we can take the short way." Harry replied, a matching smile on his lips.

When they made it to the dining room Narcissa and Lucius were discussing something in the paper.

"Good morning. Mother, Father." Draco said

"Good morning. Draco, Harry." Narcissa said with a smile

Harry noticed that the seating arrangement had changed. Instead of Narcissa and Lucius sitting at the heads of the table they sat beside each other on one side of the table. Across from them were two chairs. Draco seemed to take no notice and sat down in the chair across from Lucius. Harry sat down in front of Narcissa. She smiled at him.

"Harry we have some wonderful news." Narcissa said, handing him the newspaper.

He looked at it, while Draco leaned over to see as well. On the front page was a picture of Petunia Dursley. The headline read 'Horse-faced Woman Mistreats Children'.

"Why is Mrs. Dursley on the front page?" Harry questioned

"Well it seems a little bird told the Prophet that she'd been mistreating the children she was in charge of." Narcissa said with a nasty gleam in her eye.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Because no child should have to get used to going without food for days, or have to suffer through being thrown in a cupboard." Lucius said.

"That's right, darling, you're a Malfoy now, and Malfoys stick together." Narcissa added

Harry smiled, he was glad that these people had adopted him. He didn't like to think of what it would be like if Mrs. Dursley had been the one to pick his parents. Before Harry could voice this thought, Draco began piling food on his plate.

"Eat. You're still pale and underweight." Draco ordered, but with a smile.

"How do you know I'm underweight?" Harry retorted, but began to eat anyway.

The four ate in silence for awhile, before Harry quietly said, "Thank you."

Narcissa looked up surprised, "Whatever for Harry?"

"For adopting me. For getting rid of Mrs. Dursley. For being so kind... For everything." Harry replied, tears welling in his eyes.

"Harry... You don't have to thank us." Narcissa said. She came around the table and wrapped Harry in a loving hug. "Even if you hadn't crawled out of the cupboard, we would've brought you home anyway... No matter what."

When the raven haired boy heard this, he began to cry. He put his head on Narcissa shoulder and let himself sob. She ran a hand soothingly through his hair and began to rock him slightly. When Harry had finally calmed down he noticed Draco and Lucius watching him anxiously from their places at the table. He smiled at them reassuringly, as Narcissa stood and took her seat again.

Draco looked over at Harry. "I'm glad you're the one my parents adopted." he said smiling.

"Me too." Harry said smiling back. They all went back to their breakfast, which they ate in a comfortable silence. After breakfast Narcissa suggested that Draco show Harry around town. Harry objected saying that he didn't want to impose. Draco had silenced Harry half-way through, by handing him a coat. So the two had walked around town taking in the snow-covered sights that Harry had never gotten to see before. As they were walking through the park, a few blocks from the Manor, something occurred to Harry.

"Draco, why aren't you in school?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm on winter vacation." Draco replied, nonchalantly.

"So you're going to have to go back soon?" Harry asked, dejected.

"Well, yes, of course I will." Draco responded, looking at Harry questioningly.

Harry's face fell, "Oh...That's to be expected, I suppose."

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so sad?" Draco asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Well it's just that...I won't know what to do all day, while you're at school." Harry said quietly, letting his fringe fall over his eyes. A blush creeping up his neck.

"Well, you'll go to school as well." Draco said, as if the answer was obvious.

"But...Never mind, it doesn't matter." Harry said, looking away and starting to walk back toward the house.

Draco grabbed his arm. "You can tell me. I promise to do everything in my power to help you." He pleaded with his eyes, "Please."

Harry looked into Draco's gray eyes. "It's nothing really, Draco, don't worry about it."

br

The blond turned to face the other boy completely. "I swear not to laugh, or make fun you, or anything like that. I just want to help, and like mother said this morning, we're Malfoys. And Malfoys look out for each other. You don't have to keep things all to yourself anymore."

Harry refused to make eye contact. "You say that you won't laugh, but so have the other kids that asked why I never go to school. Every set of adults that came in during the day asked the same question. Every time they got the answer, they couldn't help but laugh. I guess it's funny, but..."

"But what?" Draco asked, trying to coax the other boy into answering him.

"But it hurt more than being thrown in the cupboard. So I'd rather not talk about it." The raven haired boy murmured.

"You can't keep things like this bottled up inside. Anyway Mother and Father will ask about your schooling eventually. Would you rather tell them or me?" Draco said, moving closer with each word.

At that moment Harry realized why the Malfoys, who had everything, had decided to adopt another child. They had done it for Draco. He needed someone to depend on him, to make him feel like he was needed, not just wanted. He also needed someone his own age to depend on. Harry wondered why he didn't turn to his school friends for this kind of approval.

"So why were you so upset about me going back to school?" Draco asked inches away from Harry's face

"I wasn't upset about you going back to school...It's just...Never mind," Harry said, smiling at Draco.

"Just what, Harry, and don't say it's nothing. If it bothers you it most definitely is not nothing." Draco said sternly. leaning back away from Harry for a few minutes waiting for his answer.

Harry sighed, "It's just that I haven't been to school since about half way through first grade." He looked away from Draco, who had taken his hand.

"What!? You haven't been to school since FIRST GRADE!? That's -That's impossible, you must have gone to school. It's the law right?" Draco said, his brow furrowed

"Mrs. Dursley 'home-schooled' me." Harry said, putting air-quotes around 'home-schooled'. "She found out that I had friends at school, and that I actually enjoyed going. So she took me out right away and had me teach myself."

Draco sensed there was more to the story. "What happened when she found out you had friends?"

"I told you she-"

Draco cut Harry off, "Before that. Right after she found out that you had friends, what did she do?"

Harry hesitated. Draco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry sighed and said, "She had the other boys, from the home, bully my friends until they agreed to beat me up." Harry said looking down.

"They beat you up!? But they were your friends." Draco said horrified.

"I don't blame them though. Mrs. Dursley had some tough boys that everyone was afraid of." Harry said not looking up.

"Harry... You can come to school with me. I'll make sure that no one bothers you." Draco suggested quietly.

Harry stiffened, "I-I don't know. I don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden, Harry, but if you're really not sure then I won't tell mother and father until you're ready." Draco said, "I just want you to be able to trust me."

Harry sighed, and looked into Draco's silver eyes, "I do trust you...it's everyone else that I don't."

"Harry...If anyone tries to hurt you, I swear I'll protect you. Then I'll beat the shit out of them." Draco whispered with a smile, wrapping Harry in a hug.

"Draco, promise me, you won't put yourself in danger for me." Harry said, leaning into the hug.

"I promise, Harry" Draco murmured, drifting off. He glanced down at Harry. The raven haired boy had fallen asleep in the comforting warmth of the fire and Draco's arms. A faint smile graced Draco's lips before, he too, fell asleep.

When Narcissa came to fetch the two for lunch, she found them sleeping peacefully in front of the slowly dying fire. She covered the two in a blanket, and left with a fond smile on her lips.

Sometime later Harry woke up. The sun had gone down, and Harry felt familiar pangs of hunger in the pit of his stomach. His first thought was that he was back in the orphanage, still locked in the cupboard, and that the Malfoys adopting him had all been a dream. Harry was on the verge of panicking, when something shifted on top of him. Harry looked down and was meet with a face full of silky, blond hair. He let out a sigh of relief. '

"Draco, wake up. Wake up, Draco." Harry whispered to the blond, who had their arms around him, and couldn't breath.

"Don' wanna" Draco mumbled burying his face into Harry's chest.

"Come on Draco, we've slept through lunch and probably dinner." Harry whined and his stomach growled.

This made Draco raise his head, "Are you hungry?" He asked, sleepily.

"A little" Harry replied, as his stomach growled again but this time it was very loud.

Draco sat up, "Then let's go to the kitchen and I can fix us something to eat." He offered through through a yawn.

"Sounds good." Harry replied. He stood up and almost tumbled over the low coffee table, that sat in front of the couch.

"Harry! Are you alright!?" Draco asked worried. He had caught Harry just in time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen my glasses?" Harry asked, squinting at the floor.

"I'll check the couch." Draco offered, and began to do so.

"Why not?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

"When we fell over earlier, that must have been when they fell off...and I think we fell on top of them." Draco said, holding up Harry's glasses. They had a cracked lens, bent frames, and the other lens was missing altogether.

Harry didn't say anything as he took the glasses from Draco and sank to the couch. Draco patted Harry on the back and said, "Do you have a backup pair? I can go fetch them for you."

"I've had these glasses for as long as I can remember. There the only thing I've ever had that were mine." Harry mumbled. "No I don't have a backup pair." He said to Draco.

Draco's ears perked at the sadness in the other boys voice when he spoke. "It'll be fine, when mother and father wake up. We'll go get you new ones." Draco said, still trying to cheer the other boy up.

"They won't be the same." Harry said, tears falling down his cheeks. "These were the only thing that was ever mine. They weren't hand me downs or anything. They looked just like my dad's."

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "These new ones can look exactly like those ones."

pHarry shook his head, "It won't be the same. They'll never be the same."/p

"That Dursley woman bought you those glasses, right?" Draco asked, running his fingers soothingly through the other boys hair.

The raven haired boy nodded into the blonde's shoulder.

"And she didn't like you right?" Harry nodded again. "So… it seems like a good thing to get a new pair from people who like you, doesn't it?"

Harry didn't respond for awhile. The tears continued to drip down his face. When he had calmed down he replied, "Yeah, I guess that would."

Draco smiled and stood up, "Now why don't we go get some food?"

"I would, but I can barely see you, and you're right in front of me." Harry responded, squinting at the spot Draco had previously occupied. "Aren't you?"

Draco chuckled lightly, "Actually I'm over here." He said taking Harry's hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Why?" Harry replied instantly.

Draco carefully led Harry to the kitchen, and sat him at the table. "Wait here. I'll go fix something.""I'll guide you." Draco said, pulling Harry to his feet.

Harry sat, ideally listening to the sounds of Draco moving about the kitchen. A plate was soon placed in his lap.

"Is peanut butter and jelly fine? I didn't want to make you use silverware while you couldn't see." Draco asked.

Harry smirked, "Yes it's perfect." he said as he took a bite. The two boys ate in silence.

After they had finished their sandwiches, and Draco had cleaned the plates, he lead Harry upstairs. As they entered Harry's room Draco asked, "Are you sure you'll be fine without your glasses?"

"Honestly, Draco, I'll be in bed all night. I'll be fine." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He let go of Draco's hand and began to walk towards where he thought the bed was."But you can't even find the bed on your own, and what if you have another nightmare?" Draco countered. "I don't want you walking around without your glasses."

Harry didn't have to see to know that Draco was actually worried. He sighed, "Are you really that worried?"

"Well I'm just concerned for your safety." Draco said hastily.

"If it'll make you feel better you can sleep here tonight, or I could sleep in your room" Harry suggested, finally finding the bed and sitting down. Draco was silent for a long moment. "Or we could sleep in our rooms. It was just a suggestion." Harry said feeling embarrassed.

"Huh!? No, no, um... I'll go put on my pajamas. I'll be right back." Draco said quickly and scurried from the room. He returned a few minutes later, clad in green silk pajamas, carrying his pillow, to find Harry wandering around the room, looking for the dresser.

"Harry what did I tell you!" Draco practically screamed. He dropped his pillow and crossed Harry, "What are you looking for, I'll get." Draco sat Harry down on the bed.

"My pj's. They should be in the bottom drawer of the dresser, but I can't find it." Harry said looking down.

Draco crossed the room quickly. He kneeled down in front of the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looked too big for Harry, even if he wasn't underweight. "Harry there are only shorts and t-shirst in here. ?" Draco asked as he handed Harry the clothes.

"No, I just have shorts and T-shirts mostly. I got last pick of any clothes that were donated to the home." Harry said as he changed. Draco's brow creased.

"Looks like we'll have to buy you more than just new glasses tomorrow." Draco commented.

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind the clothes, really." Harry protested, as Draco laid down on the bed next to him.

"Harry, it doesn't matter if you protest, you're getting new clothes tomorrow. End of story." Draco replied, pulling up the covers. "Now shush, go to sleep. We're going shopping and you'll need all the energy you can get."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Despite having slept most of the afternoon he was still tired. Harry fell asleep, comforted by the warmth of Draco next to him.

Harry and Draco were walking down a busy street, lined with shops. Walking slightly ahead of them were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The two boys were heavily laden with bags from various stores that Harry had only heard of. As they walked down the street Narcissa suddenly feel to the ground. Lucius followed her moments later. They both have eyes wide open not moving, not blinking. Harry and Draco dropped the bags, looking around wildly for the person who had killed their parents. Harry spotted her first. a wierd man in a cloak was walking toward them, a stick aimed at Harry. He grinned wickedly underneath the black hood and screamed words that Harry didn't knew that existed. Before Harry could react, Draco jumped in front of him. He fell to the ground, almost dead. Harry fell to his knees. He crawled to Draco's side. Draco coughed, trying to speak. Then he turned and looked at Harry.

"Run...Harry...get...away...from...here..." He said between gasps, and coughing.

"No, I won't leave you!" Harry tried to pick up the half dead boy, but he was pushed away.

"Go" Draco said more firmly.

Harry looked around frantically for help, but the street was now deserted. The man was standing over him now, the stick still aimed at Harry.

"Damn. He was going to take your place. Now I'll have to go find some other brat." He said. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, to ensure he couldn't run, and turned the stick on Draco. Harry watched in horror as she pulled the spoke "Avada Kedavra" and the life left Draco's eyes.

Tears began to flow down Harry's cheeks as he was viciously pulled upright by his hair. "You've always wanted to meet your parents. Here's your chance." Petunia said, coldly as she placed to barrel of the gun to Harry's chest. She grinned wickedly, once more, he spoke the weird words, "Avada Kedavra".

br

Harry woke up screaming, clutching, at his chest. Draco sat up and quickly pulled Harry into his arms. Harry resisted the embrace.

"Harry. Harry, it's me! It's Draco!" He said desperately trying to calm the screaming boy.

Harry stopped screaming at the sound of Draco's voice and whirled around to face him. "Draco!" Harry said, he was terrified that what he saw wasn't a dream, but it had to be. Draco was alive after all.

Draco sighed in relief, "Yes, yes, it's me. What's wrong Harry?" Worry entered Draco's voice, as well as his expression, though Harry couldn't see it.

Harry leaned in, and hugged Draco tightly, "I thought you were dead. That everyone was dead. But you're still alive. Still alive..." Harry trailed off.

"Yes we're all still alive, now tell me why you were screaming." draco said still worried

Harry had begun to tremble, "I-I had a nightmare." Harry said. "a man in a dark cloak was there, and-and he-he.." Harry couldn't finish the sentence. Draco stated to comfort Harry by stroking his arm. After a few minutes Harry said in a small voice, "he killed everyone." After that the whole dream came tumbling out of his mouth. Harry sobbed into Draco's chest. Draco shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard, with Harry lying on his chest. Harry continued to sob, not even noticing the new position. Draco stated to stoke Harry's head now. Harry cried himself back to sleep after a few minutes. Draco watched him sleep for awhile before dropping off into sleep, as well.

When Draco woke up he found that he was propped against the headboard, and that all the blankets were on the floor. It took a minute to recall the events of the previous night. He looked at the other side of the bed, and was greeted by an empty space. As this registered in his lagging brain, a loud crash came from the bathroom. Draco shot out of bed, and sprinted to the door. He tried the handle but the door was locked. He cursed under his breath as the sound of breaking glass and a hiss of pain reached his ears.

"Harry! Harry, open the door!" Draco called, he was beginning to panic.

There was the sound of shuffling feet. Slow, careful steps of someone who couldn't see well. After an agonizing minute the door opened to reveal a disheveled Harry, holding his right forearm to his chest. "Oh, thank God, you're alright!" Draco said, wrapping Harry in a tight hug.

A yelp of pain escaped Harry's lips. Draco pulled back instantly, noticing the way Harry held his arm protectively to his chest.

"What's wrong with your arm?! Let me see." Draco demanded worried.

Harry turned his eyes to the floor as he held his arm out to Draco. The blonde gasped at the sight. Harry's forearm had been cut from just below the bend of the elbow to about two inches below his wrist. The wound wasn't deep but it was bleeding, a lot. Draco quickly pulled Harry to the bed.

"Don't move." He said, before rushing back into the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom he saw, for the first time, the extent of the damage. Two or three crystal vases had been knocked onto the floor and had shattered. Draco made a mental note to check Harry's feet for glass shards. Draco noticed a plush bath mat that had an upturned corner. It appeared the Harry had gone to the bathroom, and gone to wash his hands, when he tripped over the bath mat and knocked over the vases. After he had finished his quick look over of the bathroom, Draco quickly grabbed to medical kit and returned to Harry.

"Alright, this is going to hurt." Draco said as he began it clean the wound. He could see the muscles in Harry's arm tense, but the boy gave no sign that he was in pain.

Harry had been very quiet during the process of cleaning and dressing the wound. Draco was wrapping the last of the bandages around Harry's arm when he said, "I'm sorry, Draco. I...I didn't want to wake you, but I had to go to the bathroom so..." Harry trailed off, his fringe falling over his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, but next time wake me." Draco said, focused on getting the bandages secure.

"thanks Dray" harry said while hugging is

"anytime" he responded "bed?"

"yes, please" harry said with a yawn.

They snuggled into Harrys bed, and fell asleep. Not worrying about anything else.

Narcissa found them that way and hour later, snuggled together and sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake them she quietly left the room, a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **another chapter! yay.. i do not own the people or the places. also i give half of my credit to DrarryTilIDie who wrote the story i changed it so it can be more Harry Potterish

* * *

"Do you have to go, Dray?" Harry asked for the millionth time. He fiddled with the bandage on his arm to avoid looking at the other boy.

"Yes, Harry, school is important. You can not teach yourself everything." Draco recited. He had answered that question the same way each time the dark haired boy had voiced it. He noticed Harry messing with the bandage, and swatted his hands away. "The doctor said not to do that. It will get infected."

"Sorry," Harry said meekly. He watched Draco pack for awhile longer. "When you leave, I'll have to sleep alone again, won't I?"

"You could come with me. Mother and Father can arrange for us to sleep in the same room." Draco suggested, hoping to sway glanced at the boy. Harry was looking at his hands. They were silent for a moment.

"I want to... Really I do... but... but..." Harry paused seeming to struggle with words. "I don't know why I'm so scared. I've already told you about my last experience, and I've always told myself I would jump at a chance to go to school. But now that I'm faced with it... I just don't know." Harry looked into the blonde's eyes for a moment, before returning his gaze to his hands, hiding his face with his crossed the room, and sat beside the worried boy on the bed.

"Listen... I know you're scared, but I promise you if anyone hurts you...or even looks at you funny, I'll protect you. No one will have the chance to hurt you."Harry looked at Draco uncertain, "Are you sure you want me there? I can barely write my name properly. I would just be a burden."

Harry bit his lip and fiddled with his bandage again, looking away from Draco. The blonde took Harry's hands into his own, causing the raven haired boy to look at him. "You will never be a burden. I'll help you with whatever you need." The blond murmured.

"I suppose I could go... If you're absolutely sure I won't be a burden."

Draco chuckled lightly, "Never."Harry smiled faintly and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. The blonde wrapped his arms around the other boy, and ran his hand soothingly through the dark, untamed locks. They stayed like that until they were called for dinner.

During the meal Draco casually brought up Harry's schooling. He could feel Harry stiffen next to him at the mere mention of it. The blond rubbed Harry's knee soothingly under the table.

"I'd almost forgotten." Narcissa said. "What's the name of your school, dear?"

"Mother, he hasn't-" Harry cut Draco off.

"I can speak for myself." He said confidently, turning to Narcissa he lost most of it. "I...I haven't been to school since I was young. I've taught myself most of what I know, but if it's alright with you... I would like to try attending school again." Harry looked down at his hands as he finished, fiddling with his bandages stared at Harry for a moment before gently questioning.

"How young, Sweetie? Stop that please, you are not supposed to pick at that." She said, motioning for Draco to still the hand picking at the bandages. The blonde took the hand into his own and held it firmly, offering support."First grade," Harry was another moment of silence, then Narcissa turned to Lucius.

"We will have to speak to the Headmaster and get him enrolled at once!" and then she dropped her voice, exceply since he is a _Potter."_

Harry questioned the statement in his head, '_Potter? Why does that matter?' _

"Father, can you be sure Harry can come?" Draco interrupted harry's thoughts.

Lucius sighed, "I will try, but we will be lucky to get him in at this point." Lucius rubbing his eyes.

"Nonsense, Lucius! If he does not get in then we will pull Draco out. He would not want that to happen." Turning to the boys she said, "Don't worry about it. Now go shower and get to bed, we are going shopping tomorrow." She finished with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Shopping? Whatever for, 'Cissa!?" Lucius asked."

Harry's school clothes of course!" Both Draco and his mother said. Then again Narcissa dropped her voice "wands, books, and owls."

Harry and the blonde man shared a look, then burst out laughing. Both ignoring Narcissa comment. The other two joined a moment later. After they had all calmed down the two boys went off to clean up before two boys had taken to sleeping in the same bed. Harry claimed that Draco's presence helped keep his nightmares at bay. Draco made no excuse other than Harry wanted him in bed with Draco curled around him, Harry couldn't stop worrying about his decision, and what would happen at school. Seeming to read the boy's thoughts, Draco stroked Harry's haid.

"Stop worrying. Mother and Father will take care of everything. You'll be in my house, and everyone will help you."Harry snuggled closer.

"I know, but I have a bad feeling about this... Maybe I shouldn't go."

Draco tightened his arms around the other boy, "Harry... I really want you to come... but if you do not want to..." He trailed 's eyelids drooped as sleep drew near, "I'll go... but I might come home early... That's okay, right?"

Draco sighed, "I'm sure you will have a great time, but if you have to I am sure it will be fine."

Harry hummed in reply, then fell into a fitful sleep, soon followed by Draco.

* * *

Green light flashes around Harry's mind. Screaming, a women's, "Harry! Save yourself, be happy, beautiful boy." she screamed. Harry wince at the sound. He couldn't see anything, just flashes of green and screaming. There was also another voice, a voice repeating over and over again. "_He is coming. He is coming. He is coming." _there was one last scream and a males voice ringing over it, "Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, Draco sleeping peacefully next to him. Harry rolled up next to him and fell back to sleep, the dream restarted over and over again, but he never woke up.

Harry was being dragged from shop to shop by Narcissa and Draco. In each shop they would load his arms with clothes, push him into a dressing room, have him model every piece of clothing, before buying what 'looked good on him' and moving on to the next one of the dressing rooms Harry recalled a conversation he'd had with Draco earlier in the week.

* * *

He stepped out of the dressing room with the arm load of clothes they were to buy and asked, "miss-"

"Please Harry, darling, Narcissa, or Mom will do." She corrected.

"Right. Um, Narcissa, if Hogwarts has uniforms why are we buying street clothes?"He asked the blonde woman sighed as the boy used her given name.

"Well during some years there are opportunities to go to the nearby town, as well as chances to come home, and you don't want to wear your uniform on the weekends do you?" She explained.

"No ma'am." Harry answered dutifully. "But... Aren't we buying a bit much?" He asked. Narcissa and Draco carried around five bags each, while Harry carried at least ten

She looked around, "Well you will be wearing them during the summer holidays as well, I suppose." She muttered, as they made their way to a nearby sat down at a table and waited for their server to arrive.

Harry rubbed at his eyes, irritated. Draco swatted his hand away, much like he did when Harry would pick at his bandage."Will you stop it, you are going to irritate your eyes. You have to let the contacts settle on your eye." Draco scolded."How would you know?" Harry asked moving to rub his eye again."Stop it. I know cause I've worn contacts since I could put them in." To prove his point he extracted one of said contacts and held it out for Harry to examine.

The dark haired boy pushed the hand away . "You didn't have to take one out. I believed you!"Draco smirked. "Now will you stop rubbing your eyes?"

"Fine." Harry said, turning to Narcissa he asked. "Could we get a pair of glasses though? Please?"

"Why would you want glasses? We all prefer contacts." She said, referring to the family, minus Harry of course.

"Well I've had glasses since I found out I had bad vision, and it doesn't feel right without them on my nose." He replied sheepishly.

Narcissa thought for a moment, "Alright, after lunch we'll go to the eye doctor."

Harry looked at her gratefully, "Thank you ma'am."

"Mom, or Narcissa" She reminded him as the waiter approached their table.

"I'm sorry for the wait are you ready to order, or do you need more time?" He ordered and waited for the food to be brought to them. They ate quickly and gathered their purchases. After paying they made their way to the optometrist. As they continued to pass clothing shops Narcissa asked."Are you sure you don't need anymore clothes, Harry?"Harry smiled, "No, thank you. I've got plenty now."She sighed, "If you're sure."They arrived at the eye doctor, who kept insisting that Harry get corrective surgery, and ordered a pair of glasses. The disgruntled man said it would take 3 days for the glasses to arrive on rush. They had the glasses shipped to at the Manor, then Narcissa would mail them as soon as possible. Once Narcissa was sure that the glasses would arrive at the school, since the man behind the counter didn't seem to be paying much attention anymore, they went to a pub. They walked across the pub with people staring at Harry or the weird lightning bolt shaped scar. They hit a dead end, a brick wall. Harry thought they were going to turn back started to head back to the pub, but a hand caught him.

"Wait for it," DRaco said, not letting go of Harry. Who was standing like a fool looking at wall, like it was going to move, then it did. Harry glanced at Draco and Narcissa to get answers but they obviously didn't know the tiny secret they shared.

"Um Narcissa?" Harry asked, finally going to ask the question that is burning in him.

"Yes harry?" Narcissa said while turning around to look at him.

"Where are we?"

"Well of course Diagon Alley." she said like Harry would know but he just returned the statement with a questionable stare.

"Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping place." Narcissa said, "Harry do you not know your a wizard?"

Harry responded with a quick shake of the head, ashamed of what he did not know. "Oh Harry! You should something!" Narcissa gave Harry a gentle hug. "Ok now owls for both of you, wands, and school supplies."

* * *

Back at the Manor they found Lucius snoozing lightly in the living room."He's been up all night trying to get Dumbledore to put Harry in Hogwarts. He's almost enrolled, so don't worry Draco." Narcissa whispered. "I'm going to call again, why don't you and Harry finish packing?" She said to Draco, handing him the bags she was nodded and led Harry up the stairs. As they walked down the hall that led to Draco's room, said boy turned to face Harry. He set down the bags he carried, and watched harry put his clothes in his dresser. The other boy realized that he was being watched and turned to Draco.

"What?" He asked. Draco sat on the made bed. "Why didnt tell me that you didn't know about wizard and all that stuff?" Draco said.

"I don't know, i just wanted to not look stupid." Harry responded, almost done putting his clothes away. Draco scoffed at the response.

" i don't care, you should told me." Draco said now angry.

"ok , ok, ok," Harry said quickly, not wanted Draco to be mad at him. " you should unpack."

"Fine" Draco grumbled, and stood up. Now Harry is sitting on the bed and Draco unpacking. After Draco finished Harry went to the pillows of the beds, layed down, and closed his eyes

"Too much walking." Harry murmured before drifting off to sleep. Draco just chuckled and laid right next to harry and als went to sleep.

The two boys slept until Narcissa knocked on the, locked, door. The sound woke Harry, who was used to waking up to knocking on his door, though it had never been that soft.

Harry groaned, "I'm up! I'll be out in a minute."

"Harry, darling? Is that you? Is Draco in there as well?" The worried blonde called, through the door. Harry was now fully awake, and registering what was going on.

He gasped, "Yes, he's in here. We must have fallen asleep. I'll wake him."

Narcissa stood outside the door for a moment. "Alright, but hurry dinner is almost ready."

Harry listened to the woman's retreating footsteps, before he let out a breath he hadn't meant to hold. He shook the sleeping blonde on top of him gently."Draco, it's time to get up. Come on, Draco!" When the blonde didn't stir Harry turned on his side causing the boy on top to fall on to the bed. His eyes snapped open at the sensation of falling.

When he realized Harry had just turned over, Draco asked, "What was that for?"

"Your mother was just up here looking for us. It's time for dinner." Harry explained.

"She is your mother now too, you know?" He remarked smirking as he followed Harry around the room. The dark-haired boy had his back turned and didn't notice the advancing blonde. Draco wrapped his arms around the other boys waist. Harry started at the unexpected touch, but reflexively leaned into it.

"I'm going to shower then go to dinner?" Harry hugged Draco back.

"Fine" Draco grumbled.

As Harry entered the dining room, silver eyes scanned for Draco. The boy was sitting in his seat. As he crossed to the seat. Neither of the adult's noticed Harry's lack of attention to the conversation, or his unwillingness to participate in it. They also didn't notice how instead of eating the food on his plate, he pushed it around and mixed it all up. Draco noticed though. He watched the dark haired boy discreetly, and took note of the things he would ask about once back in the bedroom. After dinner Narcissa insisted the two boys go to bed early

"Tomorrow is your first day of school. I will not have either of you dozing off." She said.

"We are just going to spend the day on the train. We do not have to go bed early for that." Draco protested

Must we go through this every time you go back to school, Draco?" Lucius blond looked between the two adults, then he looked to Harry. He took in the circles under the other boys emerald eyes, the exhaustion in his stance and knew that he couldn't make Harry stay up any later. He heaved a sigh. "Alright, we'll go to bed."They all exchanged 'goodnights', and went to their rooms. The dark haired boy stayed silent as they walked the long way to their rooms. Harry paused by his door, then silently walked into his room and shut the door. The blond stood there stunned. Harry slowly put on sat down on his bed and reviewed what had happened during the day. He gave up going to sleep, and sat in the window seat. He stayed there for awhile. Then gave up fighting sleep, and went to his bed and slept. sad that Draco didn't come in.

A shift of the blankets and then Harry felt a body near him. He was happy that Draco went to bed with him and fell asleep again, happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I rewrote this whole chapter, but still check out DrarryTilIDie, who actually wrote the story. This is a very short chapter but good.

sadly i don't own the characters or the places. :(

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry slept wonderful that night. Draco woke up once from his own bad dream. By morning

light purple bags under Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up." Harry said for the thousandth time. He thought he woke up Draco, though he was wrong.

"For the last time, it's fine. I'll sleep on the train." the blonde replied tiredly. The car ride to the station would've been a quiet one if Narcissa hadn't been chattering away about the school.

"Oh, you'll have a wonderful time, Harry. If you need anything at all just send us an owl" She said.

"ok," Harry said still confused about how he is a wizard.

Later they arrived at the train station.

"Alright everyone out. Hurry to platform 9 3/4. Don't want to miss the train." Narcissa cheered .They all exited the car. Harry went around to the trunk to collect his things before heading into the station.

"Harry, what are you doing? We need to get on the train." Draco called from the doorway.

"What about our trunks?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry the attendants will get them. Come on before the train leaves." Draco replied motioning for the other boy to obliged. The two quickly made their way to the platform.

"Where is platform 9¾?" Harry asked as they hurried through the station.

Lucius and Narcissa didn't answer Harry's question, but they got Draco running into a wall and they pushed Harry with them. Harry thinking that it's probably a stupid idea, ran into the wall ready to crash. Instead he was back at the station but not. He was in a different place.

"Welcome to the train to Hogwarts!" said Draco said excitedly.

"Wow." Harry said as a response. The station was the exact same but different in a magical way. While Harry was looking around he saw bright red head family. Harry laughed at the children, but also felt something else, like sadness to not be apart of that. Harry looked around to find Draco but he was not next to him. He decided to get his trunk and walk to the red haired family, they looked nice.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked them, "I got lost, can you please help me get on the train?"

"Why of course!" the mother said, "and who are you?" she said while walking to the entrance of the train.

"Harry, miss, Harry Potter." he respond. Just like Narcissa she gasped but quickly recovered.

"This way Harry." she walked to the entrance,"Ron will take you to a compartment." she gestured to the smallest boy.

They walked side to side into the train and sat down to an empty compartment.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said

"Harry , Harry Potter" Harry copied him, and like everyone else we gasped. Harry was used to it by now, but still confused why people do that.

They started talking and could not stop. Just like Draco they became best friends. Soon, a bushy hair girl walked up and ask for a toad, both said no and resumed there talking.

* * *

Draco's POV

"Crabbe, Goyle! Over here!"

The two larger boys looked confused for a moment, until they saw Draco's blonde head bobbing toward them.

"What's the matter Draco? " asked Goyle.

"I can't find someone, he has raven hair and green eyes. Find him!" Draco yelled at the idiots standing there.

Both Crabbe and Goyle ran off to find the boy. After what if felt like an eternity, Crabbe and Goyle came back empty handed.

"Where is he?!" Draco said now furious.

"We couldn't find him." Goyle respond.

"Oh no, my brother is out there, without someone." murmured Draco. He speed to almost departing train. Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

* * *

Harry's pov

"Wow" Harry said at the view of the castle. "That's our school?"

"Yep." the bushy haired girl sat down next to Ron "Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter." Harry ready for her to gasp but she just nodded to looked out the window. Harry, who is happy and totally forgot about Draco. When the train stopped at the castle Harry, Ron, and Hermione got out and heard a booming voice.

"First years! With me please!" a giant shouted.

The group walked over t the giant, "Hi there." Harry said, "i'm Harry Potter. Where do i go?"

"Why you go with me!" he responded with a grin "i'm Hagrid."

"Ok Hagrid!" hermione said following him, the Ron and Harry followed her.

The three friends walked in the room, Hermione saying facts about hogwarts but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring at the green uniformed people. "Who are they?" obviously interrupted Harry but she got over it quickly.

"That's the _slytherins _they are mean and ruthful. I would kill myself if i would be in that _house_." she made a disgusted voice but again Harry wasn't listening. Now locking eyes with a Hat. "Umm, why does that Hat have eyes." interrupted hermione again, but happy to answer his question.

"That is the sorting Hat, it sorts you in what house your in. Hufflepuff, "pointing to the yellow table, "Ravenclaw," now to the blue one, "Gryffindor,"pointing to the red one, "and Slytherin," and then the green one. She made a face at the table, that made Harry laugh.

Harry wasn't listening to the Hat or the teacher, all he caught was "the Hat will say you house and then you go to to the table. A teacher with black eyes and back hair was staring at him.

He got pulled back into reality while the teacher said his name "Potter, Harry."

Like he first thought people gasped and some shook their friends. Harry went to the Hat and repeated in his head, '_not slytherin,_ _not slytherin._'

'_Not slytherin aye? Ok then ummmm, AH!' _his head said but it wasn't his voice, it was the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat roared and the red table erupted with applause. Harry put the Hat on the seat he was sitting on and walked to the table. Turns out Ron and Hermione was also Gryffindor too. He smiled at his new best friends and turned to the headmaster who put the place in order. "Now, lets wait to bore you with the boring details. Tuck in!"

Right when he said that food appeared out of thin air and was waiting for eating. Harry grabbed a big piece of chicken, but before he could actually eat it Ron said "Malfoy is looking at you."

"Where?" for the first time actually thinking about his brother.

"Slytherin." he nodded to the green table, and there Draco Malfoy was looking at him. All Harry could do was an apologetic smile and go back to talk to his friends and eat. Forgetting all about Draco or his angry stare.

* * *

Draco's POV

After the horrible train ride tormenting him. He saw him. A raven haired boy, next to a weasley and a mudblood, 'ew, he should not be talking to him.' Draco thought

"Harry!" Draco shouted out to him but he couldn't hear him. Harry stopped to ask where he was going probably and walked off with the oaf of a teacher. Draco ran towards him but couldn't get to him in time. Harry was already in the boat going to the castle. Draco got a boat for him, Crabbe, and Goyle. The boat ride was another tormenting ride, but finding him was not a problem, the weasley's hair was easy to spot. He was staring at Harry's head ready to make a run for itot catch up to him, but of course the boat was slow and Harry's was faster. Harry's boat beat his, but he still ran. Knocking over people and shoving them. People got mad but because our family's name was _that _they stopped talking. Again, Draco was late, 'well this is getting old.' he thought to himself. The professor was talking, but Draco knew what to do. Sit, become a slytherin, and sit at the green table. Easy, he was staring at the raven haired boy, not even worried that his brother is only a few people behind him. "Malfoy, Draco." the teacher said. Harry not even realized his brother was called, '_ugg why can't he just see that i'm right here!' _he thought, the Sorting Hat was on his head when he thought about that. '_Brothers am i right?' _the hat said in his head Draco almost screamed at the voice. '_Shh calm. oh wow. I see that you want to be in a slytherin?'_

'_I'm a malfoy am i right?' _he thought sarcastically. It felt silly to think about this in my head but i knew he could hear me. Instead of saying a come back, he said out loud

"SLYTHERIN"

Draco went to the green table and watched the the 11 year old boy. He was in deep in thought but didnt know what he was thinking about, but was out of that trance when they said his name. The Sorting Hat took time on this boy, a lot of gaspes filled the room but Harry seemed unaware of them. Soon to break the gasps the Hat said

"GRYFFINDOR" Draco felt his stomach drop, all he could was to clap. He kept watching the boy, who was looking at his new best friends like they were the world to felt something, anger, he was pretty sure. Dumbledore called the hall in order and silent fell upon the students. He wasn't listening he wasn't even paying attention to the food, who appeared in front of him. All he did was stare at the boy, finally the weasel said something. Harry looked up at Draco, there was sorrow in is eyes. '_He forgot all about me!' _all Harry sis was smile and then went back eating and talking to his new friends. Forgetting about his brother again. Anger raised in him, he was furious at him and Harry. Draco went to eating and also talk to his friends, hoping Harry will look over at him, but he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"stronghey sorry for not writing on this story!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongit started t be boring cause the plot became more and more of the actual book. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongagain I'm sorry, but to make it up and making new stories (plural)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongplz, comment on them and everything! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongagain im sooo sry for not posting but soon./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong3 /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(well that was short)/strong/p 


End file.
